Birthday Surprises
by hallow777
Summary: Someone is sneaking around the house and they have a little birthday surprise for Takagi.


**I needed to write something happy and this is what I came up with.**

**I do not own Detective Conan!**

******Of course like all my Satou/Takagi fics this is dedicated to Phoenix because its going to be her birthday soon.**  


**

* * *

**

The moon was full and the house was silent as a figure slowly crept through the house. As the figure stealth fully moved through the house on its way to the kitchen, the grandfather clock in the living room chimed midnight. The figure carefully opened up the refrigerator door so that it wouldn't wake up the other occupant of the house. Slowly reaching in to the back and pushing multiple things out of the way that were concealing the cake hidden in the back, the figure pulled out the cake and carefully set it on the table then headed to the cabinets to get the rest of the things she would need to finish decorating the cake. She turned around to put the frosting and spatulas on the table but instead ran into a very warm but hard chest. Her eyes slowly moved up the man's broad chest and shoulders to rest on his face that had a slightly irritated but curious expression.

Knowing that her plan had been completely ruined, the woman gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um… What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep?"

"I was. But, I was only lightly asleep and I felt it when you got out of bed. Don't you think I should be the one asking what you are doing up?"

Her eyes traveled to the cake on the table and his followed. He turned back to her with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, the cake I can understand but why exactly are you decorating it at midnight?"

The woman crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"Well, It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday tomorrow…er today actually."

The irritated look left his eyes and he swept his wonderful wife up into a hug, which she happily returned even though she was annoyed at him for ruining her plans.

He finally released her and stepped back, but still held onto her hand.

"Now that I know, don't you think this can wait until later today? Let's go back to bed."

She almost agreed but made a split second decision.

"Don't you want to find out what your present is? After all it is your birthday."

Like a child being told he was going to get to go to the candy store, his eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. She smiled at him then released his hand so she could dig through the cabinet where she had hid his present carefully. She found out the hard way that the man she had married had a bad habit of finding and opening his presents before he was supposed to.

It took a few minutes but eventually she pulled out a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. When she turned back around, he practically snatched the box out of her hands before tearing into it eagerly.

Miwako just stood back and watched as he tore through the paper, smiling as he reminded her of a small child and wondering how he would react to his present.

Finally, the last of the paper was torn off the box and the man took the top of the box off, almost bursting with anticipation of what lay inside.

Inside was a strip of fabric looking material what looked like awards you could buy at the store. Needless to say, Takagi was very confused as he reached in and grabbed the little string that was attached to the top of the award, pulling it out so he could read what was written on it.

He stared in confusion for a few minutes before looking to Miwako, his face clearly questioning her.

She just smiled and shook her head. "No, its not a mistake."

Takagi looked down at the award, then back to Miwako, and then back to the award once more before the implications of what the award said sunk in.

"Happy birthday Takagi."

In an instant, his lips were on hers and then they were making their way back up the stairs to their bedroom to plan for the future.

The award slowly drifted down to the floor where it would rest until they came back down stairs many hours later and Takagi would pick it up only to put it with the rest of the things that were precious to him so he could read it again and again.

"_World's greatest Dad!"_

_

* * *

_**Ok, I hope that wasn't confusing but some stores have this little award ribbon things that say things like "number one mom" or "best dad" and things like that so I have always thought it would be fun to use to break the news of some one being pregnant.**


End file.
